When it's goodbye
by Unforgotten3
Summary: What was Yuri's real feelings about leaving everyone in Shin Makoku? What would he do if he were forced to choose


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of this. Sigh, still wish I did though, things would have ended differently.

Darkness aligned the walls as Yuri watched everyone he held dearly to his heart walk away from him, one by one, Dorcas, Gunter, Gisel, Gwendal, Conrad, Greta, **Wolfram. **No matter how close he came to reaching one of them he only came back empty. The pain was unbearable. He was alone, he was… _scared. _Yuri awoken with a _THUD_ emitting form his head plummeting from the comfort of his own bed to the cold hard surface of his "fiancé" sleeping peacefully. As the pain subsided along with his muffled rage Yuri began to relax staring at Wolfram innocent face. He was safely back at ho together me with everyone else but that didn't ease that crushing gut feeling that laid in the pit of his stomach waiting to tear his inside out. It reminded him of the last day he spent here before he left Shin Makoku for good. Just thinking of everyone's faces that day brought shivers through his spine. He wasn't going back to sleep after that. He slowly climbed back into bed, hoping as of not to awaken the emerald blond. Not that, that was needed since Wolfram was slowly regaining consciences.

"Yuri.. what's wrong?" said Wolfram as he groggily rubbed the cloud that shielded his eyes.

" It's nothing Wolf go back to bed." Yuri was surprised at the shaky tone of his voice when he spoke. He turned away from Wolfram pretending to fall asleep before Wolfram could notice.

" Wimp! What's wrong your shaking." A soft hand passed through Yuri's dark tresses as if instantly soothing away his fears. With each soft breath on his cheek and the ticking of the clock by the window, he could feel himself melting into the embrace. 'I cannot imagine my life without Wolfram by my side his short nightgown, the warmth that emanated from his body the moment he reached the covers…but'

"Ne Wolfram what was it like for you when I first left?" The silence was endless.

"I don't want to talk about it! Is something wrong you're not acting like yourself? 'Of course he didn't want to talk about it I could practical feel the sadness coming from his voice that day as I turned my back on him.' "Just thinking that's all."

"Probably about a girl wasn't it you CHEAT-" Wolfram was silenced with a simple finger to his lips. "Yuri?"

"I wasn't cheating…just thinking what if…If I never came back from earth that day." Yuri uttered those last words in such a whisper that it was barley auditable to any out looked ears, but Wolfram heard exactly what he said and it broke his heart to pieces when he thought of any such thing, but he wasn't going to let anyone notice. His pride would not allow it. 'Wow how pathetic am I' "Wimp why are you thinking such nonsense. You are here right. Aren't you happy with us?"

"Of course I am! It is just **what if. **I don't think I'd be able to live without Greta and everyone, without you." A bright pink streak painted its way across Wolframs pale cheeks. He really did love this wolf of his.

"Don't be silly your home is over there your family." Wolfram loved Yuri more than anything he really did, but he would be damned if he stopped Yuri from being with his family and friends, where he truly belonged.

"You're my family too… just as much...as they are." Wolfram looked deep into the Maoh's eyes and saw **he was serious! **This was really bothering him. "Look that's all in the past you're here…" Wolfram took hold of Yuri's hand and entwined it with his own. "With me and that's all that matters 'k."

Okay those were not the exact words per say Yuri was "looking for" but it left him with some kind of hope. Maybe things would work put for a change. "Thanks I feel….better.

"Of course you do your talking to me. Get some rest wimp we've got a long day tomorrow." Wolfram laughed as he slid comfortably under the covers resting by Yuri's side.

"Don't call me a wimp." Yuri whispered hearing the soft snores escaping Wolframs lips. "I'll never leave you again." With that Yuri went back to sleep knowing full well, he would not be having any more nightmares for awhile.


End file.
